


Life doesn't get much better than this

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Reader-Insert, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request -  Can you do a Dean or Sam x reader where they are married and have a little girl. And she falls and scrapes her knee and Sam or Dean (which ever one you decide to use) cleans it up??? Fluff obviously :) thanks</p><p>As requested</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life doesn't get much better than this

> **Life Doesn't Get Much Better Than This**

**Request -  ** Can you do a Dean or Sam x reader where they are married and have a little girl. And she falls and scrapes her knee and Sam or Dean (which ever one you decide to use) cleans it up??? Fluff obviously :) thanks

**I went with Dean as I kept picturing Jensen with JJ XD - Hope you like Anon! X**

* * *

 

You hear a scream as you come out of the bathroom. You fly down the stairs at an inhuman speed,  tearing through the living room like a hurricane to reach the source of the voice. 

 

As you enter the kitchen you see your four year old daughter,  cradled in the arms of her father.

 

"What happened?!" You say rushing over to your husband

 

"Oh angel pie had a little bit of a fall, scrapped her knee" Dean answered pointing at the tiny scratched joint. 

 

"Oh baby" you place a kiss on her head as you wipe tears from her eyes

 

"It's ok Daddy's gonna clean it up,  aren't I sweetheart?" Little Mary nodded her head, has Dean lifted her to sit on the kitchen counter. 

 

"Hmm...Nurse, I think we may need the first aid kit" Dean said looking down it the tiny scratch on his daughter's leg.

 

"Oh right away Doctor" You jump to work, looking over your shoulder at the pair. She's was the spitting imagine of Dean, with your hair. Even at 5, she was a tough little madam and boy did that girl love pie, but sometimes she's was just your little girl who needed love and attention. 

 

You knew one day she'd find out about monsters, that things really did go bump in the night. You and Dean chose to give her as normal life as you could for as long as you could. Dean worked as a mechanic, and as far as Mary knew, a mechanic who went out of town on business every now and again when really needed. 

 

You lost count how many times you'd sat outside your daughter's room at night, angel blade in your hand after a nightmare, and how many times you'd found Dean doing the same.

 

"Hurry up Mommy, angel pie is in pain here" you smile grabbing the box bringing it over, holding it out for your husband.

 

He wipes it clean, revealing it to be more dirt then cut but he still made a fuss. 

 

"Well sweetheart, it's good news. You'll be able to keep your leg" Mary giggled

 

"Daddy, you're silly" 

 

"That's Doctor Silly" she laughed hard, all tears forgotten. Dean pick out a choice of band aids.

 

"Well, we have a choice.  Hello Kitty, Frozen or Pirates?" He held them up for his daughter to see

 

"Frozen!" She shouts smiling. He nods

 

"Good choice" he slips it over the small cut, placing a kiss on top of it. She threw her arms around his neck, clinging for dear life. 

 

"I love you Daddy" she says as she held him tightly. 

 

"I love you too angel pie" his face bright, he pulls back to look at her.

 

"Now how about we go back and play?" She nods as he puts her on her feet,

 

"Wait!" She shouts running towards you, holding her arms out towards you. You kneel in front of her hugging her tightly "I love you too Mommy"

 

"I love you too baby" she then ran back to Dean taking his hand.

 

"You ok to clean up Nurse?" Dean asks winking at you making you smile

 

"Oh yes doctor, I'll be just fine" he kissing you lightly on his way out of the back door. 

 

You watch them play through the window. Dean spinning Mary around in the air, without a care in the world. Dean sees you at the window and signals you to join them. You nod as you go to, slip on your shoes.

 

Spending the afternoon with the love of your life and your daughter? 

 

Life really didn't get much better than that.


End file.
